Saving Lives
by xLove-Hate-Relationshipx
Summary: Otis arranges for his friend Carlisle Cullen to talk to Vlad about being a vampire and to answer his questions. ONE-SHOT


ONE-SHOT

"Vladimir? Vladimir Tod?"

Vlad awoke to the soothing sound of an unfamiliar voice. He opened his eyes to see a tall, blonde man in a white doctor's coat. He had honey-colored eyes and appeared to be no older than thirty.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?"

Vlad's mind was swimming with questions, about the strange man, about how he knew who he was, and about why he looked familiar.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I know one of my kind when I see it, Vladimir."

"Please, Mr. Cullen, call me Vlad. Vladimir is an old man's name."

He laughed a musical laugh. "Well, _Vlad_, call me Carlisle. 'Mr. Cullen' makes me feel older than I need people to know I am."

"Huh?"

Carlisle closed the door leading to the exam room that Vlad was in. Otis had insisted that he get a physical, the first he'd ever gotten in his life, and had said he'd call one of his vampire friends with a medical degree to check him out. Vlad had gotten tired of waiting and had fallen asleep.

"I'm a friend of your uncle, and he asked me to come in for a 'physical' today." He put air quotes around "physical."

"Okay?"

"What he really wanted me to do was explain some things about vampire anatomy and whatnot, answer some questions that you're embarrassed to ask him, that sort of thing. I took advantage of you being asleep to make sure that you're healthy, and you are. No worries there."

He gave a small smile, and Vlad blushed.

"So, let's get started. First thing's first. Your uncle explained that you're having trouble controlling your blood thirst."

Vlad nodded, thankful that someone may finally have answers for him.

"I'm a doctor, not just for vampires, but for mortal humans too. And I know that it can be difficult, but it must be done. I, personally, can get you set up with donors, people that volunteer their blood for our kind. I find that I prefer bagged blood or animal blood. I too oppose the idea of hunting innocent people for my own sake; it disgusts me."

Vlad smiled. Someone finally understood him.

"Any other questions?"

"I've been getting these…bursts of strength and speed and whatnot. Like…super powers, almost."

"Ah, yes. These will get stronger for you and remain that way. You will always have human blood in your veins, and that mixed with the vampire venom is what makes you exceptionally strong. Remember that you are the first of your kind, so while the rest of us are born into our second lives with these skills, yours may just be developing, and that may very well be perfectly normal for you."

Vlad took this in. "Is it okay for me to have more than one drudge?"

"Of course. Many vampires have none, some have one, but the majority of us have dozens of drudges. I personally have none, but two or three is fine, Vlad."

He nodded, a second opinion comforting his nerves. "What is your opinion on the Pravus?"

Carlisle chose his words carefully. "I believe that…it is possible that such a thing could exist, and that it's…nothing to be…ashamed of, but…it's nothing to strive for either."

They spent the rest of the day talking about vampire anatomy, blood thirst control, interacting with vampires, interacting with non-vampires, the vampire code, vampire rules of conduct, and the secret organization that had been formed upon Vlad's birth to protect him, members including Otis, Carlisle himself, and other existing members of Vlad's immediate family.

"Thank you."

"Oh, it's no big deal," said Carlisle, "I do this a lot. It's my job."

"No, no, I mean, thanks for this too, but thank you for risking your life to protect me, and having never met me before today, _I_ probably wouldn't have protected me."

"Again, Vlad, it's not something I need thanking for. As a doctor, my job is to save lives. And that's all I signed up for when I decided to protect you."

Carlisle gathered his clipboard and wrapped his stethoscope back around his neck. "I'd better get going. I have another appointment in," he looked at his watch, "ten minutes."

"Thanks again."

"You're _very_ welcome."

He made his way toward the door, then paused and turned back. "And if you ever need to talk about something, give me a call." He reached in the deep pocket of his white lab coat and pulled out a plain white business card with plain black typed font on it. He winked, and out the door he went, off to another appointment, off to save another life.


End file.
